


A Man-Dog By the Name of Buck

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Undertones, Barebacking, Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Biting, Body Modification, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dog Evan "Buck" Buckley, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Human Dog, Love, M/M, Man-Dog, Master/Pet, Mention of Possible Future Bestiality, Oral Sex, Pet Evan "Buck" Buckley, Possibly Dubious Consent, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tail Plugs, Top Eddie Diaz, Under the Table, mention of watersports, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: It has been 15 years since the Man-Dog (K8M) Phenomenon began, but it's only been a year since Buck came down with it. Men who contract this genetic disorder find themselves becoming horny gay bottoms with a mindset similar to a dog. The laws state that a Man-Dog must have a male owner, so Eddie takes Buck into his home as his responsibility.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	A Man-Dog By the Name of Buck

The K9M Phenomenon began approximately 15 years ago. To this day scientists have no clue as to what started it. It has been proven that the Man-Dog condition (known in the scientific and medical communities formally as K9M) is not contagious. However, as to why random males ranging from the ages of 19-39 suddenly develop these extra genes and mutations.

There is no cure or vaccination for K9M. Once a male has attained K9M, it usually takes between one to three full weeks for them to convert to their full selves. The earliest symptoms of K9M onset are fatigue, loss of verbal skills, confusion, and extreme spikes of lust. Half of all men who are entering into the K9M condition usually find themselves suffering from an erection that lasts over twenty-four hours. 

Man-Dogs (the name most people give to those living with the K9M condition) are a unique specimen that actually takes on traits of canines. The most notable of these traits are their superior sense of smell matched only by a bloodhound. Man-Dogs also share the same sensitive hearing that canines are known for, Man-Dogs ears can pick up sounds up to four times the distance of a typical human being. Their teeth generally sharpen to become more fang-like, while their spines become realigned, some remain able to stand and walk, but that is rare, typically Man-Dogs are stuck crawling on their hands and knees. They typically develop incredible strength, able to move and push things up to four-times their body weight. Their tongues also typically grow in length and sometimes girth (some Man-Dog’s grow tongues so long that it permanently hangs outside their mouths). There are even cases of Man-Dogs growing tails, but this is an extreme rarity that has only occurred four recorded times.

Man-Dogs have a somewhat reduced mental compacity. Those who transition who had high IQ’s generally notice the biggest decrease. Man-Dog’s are not to be assumed to be stupid as some believe. Their minds just work differently than they used to. They are still able to think, feel, love, and remember. Most Man-Dog’s have problems with impulse control that can be treated with strict discipline. While they can think in the way a regular human does, they think of themselves as dogs. Most Man-Dogs know they are not real dogs, but they don’t think of themselves as humans anymore. They hate wearing clothing, preferring to be nude like a real dog.

Regardless of the individual’s sexuality or preferences pre-K9M, all Man-Dog’s become homosexual. A Man-Dog craves servicing the cocks of men. Their bodies require male attention and at the very least a half-teaspoons worth of fresh semen every 48 hours. They are sexually submissive, it is extremely rare for a Man-Dog to wish to actually top, the only time this will happen is if the Man-Dog comes across another Man-Dog who he feels superior to. Otherwise, Man-Dogs desire to bottom as much as possible and will happily do it 24/7 if given the chance. 

During the early years, it was proven that Man-Dogs need a dedicated male they can consider as their owner and master in order to thrive and be their happiest selves. Ten years ago lawmakers officially classified Man-Dogs as a subspecies of humans meaning they were not governed by the same laws of typical men. With these laws, it became mandatory that all newly turned Man-Dogs be found a male owner within 60 days by its immediate family or custody of the Man-Dog will be turned over to the state who will sell the Man-Dog to the highest bidder. There are many men who are willing to pay high prices for Man-Dogs, especially since it was discovered that the continued presence of a Man-Dog can have desirable effects on their owners such as increased testosterone and libido (including accelerated sperm production), a general increase in happiness. A Man-Dog’s affection has been also known to accelerate healing and eliminate pain caused by ailments. 

Evan Buckley, who simply went by Buck, was a proud heterosexual fire-fighter and bachelor. He was of the age 27 when his captain forced him to go to the hospital for an erection he couldn’t get rid of and had at that point lasted six hours. At the hospital, he was tested and diagnosed with the K9M syndrome. Buck’s transition period only lasted a week. Captain Nash allowed him to live at the firehouse around his male colleagues and friends until his sister Maddy made a decision as to Buck’s future. Eddie Diaz was bisexual and knew he could give Buck a good home and take care of all of Buck’s needs, even the sexual ones. Knowing how close Buck had been with Eddie, Maddy agreed and signed ownership of her brother over to Eddie. That was over a year ago. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Here you go boy,” Master Eddie said as he emptied a two-cups worth of dog food into the silver doggy dish that had ‘BUCK’ scrawled on its side in fancy calligraphy. Buck let out a “Ruff” to let his master know that he was happy and then proceeded to rub the side of his head against his master’s hairy, bare leg. Master Eddie was a good master. A great master. The best owner that Bucky ever had (also the only owner). Bucky couldn’t imagine being owned by any other man in this world. He was so lucky that Master Eddie had chosen and adopted him.

Buck scooped up a bit of the dry kibble with his skilled tongue as his master took a seat at the kitchen table with his own dinner. Disgust flashed across Buck’s face and he let out a sharp bark. 

“Eat your dinner boy,” Master Eddie said. Buck glared down at the triangular brown kibble. Whatever new brand of dog food his master had bought tasted much, much worse than the usual stuff he purchased. It’s rare for Master Eddie to give him any dog food that tastes good (other than the canned stuff). Usually, the kibble is tolerable, this stuff though, well Buck hoped his master never contemplates buying this stuff again. 

Buck swallowed down as much of the horrid stuff as he could handle, and then turned to his water bowl. He began lapping up the stale water leftover from this morning. It helped wash away the after taste, but it couldn’t satisfy his thirst. He always had a thirst for two other specific liquids.

Peering back over at his bowl of kibble, Buck got an ideal. Using his head, he began sliding it across the tiled floor over to Master Eddie’s sock-clad feet. 

“What is it boy?” Master Eddie asked. Buck used his nose to point to the food and then looking up shook his head violently back and forth. 

“You don’t like it huh? It was your sister’s idea, told me it was the best Man-Dog chow on the market,” Eddie said, “I won’t buy it again, but you still have to eat it alright.”

Buck gave his master a scowl and then pushed his bowl back to its rightful spot. He would eat it, for his master, but he couldn’t stomach any more of it right now. It wasn’t helping either that the smell of reheated steak and garlic mashed potatoes was thick in the air. He hoped his master didn’t finish everything on his plate. Master liked to say that it wasn’t good for dogs to eat table scraps, but he usually spoiled Buck and did the opposite of what he said, because he was a wonderful master. And whenever Junior Master Christopher was staying there for weekends, well he always snuck him tons of regular human food under the table. 

After lapping up a little bit more water, Buck crawled under the table and positioned himself at Master Eddie’s feet. He barked, questioning his master for permission. He tried to be a good dog, his master deserved a good dog, and good dogs don’t take the thing he wanted without their master’s permission. He did have a tendency to be a bad dog when it came to this though, it was hard for Buck to control his excitement and lust for his master all the time. Thankfully, he had a kind and generous master who almost always forgave Buck for his misdeeds no matter how mad he made master. Master would punish him though if he was too bad or out of hand. Buck had been punished a lot in the first few weeks, but Buck gradually learned the lessons his master was trying to teach him and he rarely got punished anymore. The worst punishment Master Eddie had ever laid upon him was when he got locked in a kennel for four days, denied his master’s precious cock or his anal toys for the entire time (although Master had made sure that he did get the cum his body required mixed into his food). Being in that kennel and unable to lustfully play with his Master was the worst torture. Buck doesn’t remember what he did to earn that punishment, but it must have been really, really bad.

Master Eddie sighed and said, “Go for it.” This made Buck super happy. He licked his muzzle and wiggled his hips making the dog-tail that sprang out of his butt plug wag back and forth. Buck loved his plugs, he had a whole drawer of them in master’s bedroom, each a different shape and size, some made of silicone, rubber, glass, and even one of tarnished wood, each with a different dog-tail attached. Today’s plug was his dalmatian plug, his most favorite of the plugs. It wasn’t the largest of his plugs, (that honor went to the Mastiff plug), but it was still big enough to give his anal hole that wonderful full feeling back there he loved so much. It was the tail part that made this one his favorite though. Dalmatian’s were traditionally firehouse dogs, which meant the plug reminded him of his life before he was a Man-Dog, back when he was a fireman like Master Eddie. His memories of being a regular human were somewhat hazy, though he knew that he had liked his job. He really liked the guys down at the firehouse. Master Eddie sometimes would let him spend the day there with him, and all Buck’s old co-workers would lavish him with attention. Quite a few of the guys would even let Buck play with their cocks, which was great. Chimney wouldn’t, it had something to do with Chimney being with Buck’s sister. Buck still loved Maddy, but he had a really hard time thinking of her as a sister, she was a regular human and he was a Man-Dog. He also didn’t understand why seeing him sometimes made his sister get these sad looks.

Buck had a problem. His master had given him permission to play with his cock, but there was clothing in the way, a pair of fire-engine red boxers. He wanted his master’s cock in his mouth that instant. So, he grabbed the waistband with his sharp teeth and pulled. 

“Easy boy, wait…” His master started to say. It was too late, the tarring sound echoed through the kitchen as the boxers ripped down the front-middle and fell to either side, leaving his master’s beautiful groin exposed. 

“I don’t know why I bother trying to wear anything at all with you around?” His master mumbled going back to his dinner. Buck knew he should feel at least a twinge of guilt for destroying another pair of master’s boxers, but he felt none at all. He felt pride. Master wearing boxers around the house was stupid, especially when Junior Master Christopher wasn’t here. Buck loved it when Master Eddie strutted around the house in the buff, it allowed him to ogle his master’s full body at once. His master had the most amazing body. The fewer boxers master had, the more often this would occur, or at least that was Buck's way of looking at it.

The musky smell of cock filled Buck’s nostrils (all cocks had a special smell, but most regular humans didn’t have a strong enough nose to notice the smell). Master’s cock was Buck’s favorite smell, it was better than the smell of master’s butt or fresh urine. His eyes took in the sight of his master’s groin, a sight he’d seen a million-and-one times. The balls were fat and hairy (and hung low when they weren’t resting on the seat of the chair), while Master’s impressive-sized cock rested in its flaccid state draped over the balls. Above the two main attractions was a forest of curly dark hair that Master thankfully rarely trimmed. 

Master Eddie’s cock was clearly in desperate need for attention. Buck took the spongy member into his mouth and began to suckle on it. It began to grow plump in his mouth, enlarging as if it were a balloon being filled with helium. He continued to suck, moving most of his attention to the thick bulbous head as his master’s length increased until it was a full seven-and-a-half inches long. 

With his master’s cock now properly erect, Buck moved down to his master’s balls, lapping at them, coating them with his dog drool, cleaning them of the sweat they had acquired during his master’s day away at the firehouse. His licks gradually moved upwards to the base of master’s cock, then along the long shaft, and soon he was taking it within his mouth again, sucking and licking as he took as much of the length as he could. He continued to work at it, taking inch after inch until the mushroom head was lodged in the back of his throat and his snout was pressed into the forest of pubic hair he loved so much. It’s true that all Man-Dogs go to heaven because he was in heaven right now.

“Don’t take too long Buck, I still got stuff I need to get done tonight,” Master Eddie said. Buck’s eyes drooped. If given the chance, Buck would spend an entire twenty-four hours doing nothing but orally worshiping his master’s groin. But unfortunately, this wasn’t going to be one of those times. So, he did as master asked and upped his game. He sped up his movements, used a technique where he wrapped his long tongue around the head of the cock while still inside his mouth, and that was just enough to send his master over the edge. He unwrapped his tongue just in time to be rewarded with the amazing elixir that was his master’s semen. All semen tasted great, no-matter-what man it came from, but his master’s cock most certainly tasted the best. 

Buck let the ejaculated cum pool on his tongue, his taste buds went into overdrive. Once he was sure his master was done with his orgasm, he closed his mouth and swashed his master’s cum all around his oral cavern before finally swallowing it. His spine tingled, swallowing cum always made his spine tingle. Something about knowing that man’s seed was being digested in his stomach gave him a feeling of utmost importance and pure satisfaction.

Master Eddie pushed his chair out and stood up. Buck stuck his head out from under the table and was rewarded with a pat on the head. He’d rather have been rewarded with the golden liquid that master’s cock sometimes emitted after ejaculation. “I’ve got stuff I need to get done for this weekend, so you’re going to have to entertain yourself for a while.”

As Master Eddie exited the Kitchen, Buck turned his attention to the plate that his master had placed down on the floor for him. The mashed potatoes had been scraped clean, but two cubes of steak remained, along with the T-bone from said steak. Buck devoured the meat in no time, it tasted so much better than that stuff in his own bowl. He then licked off the bloody juices left behind from the medium-rare steak. Afterward, he took the bone in his mouth and crawled across the house to the living room. He laid down on his stomach and deposited the new bone under the couch where he kept his pile of treasures that included other bones he’d been gifted over the past year (everyone at the firehouse had bought him a rawhide this past Christmas), his three most favorite dildos, and other squeaky dog toys (Master Eddie always let him pick out a new squeaky toy every time they made a trip to the pet store). He was a spoiled Man-Dog for sure.

Buck wasn’t interested in playing with any of his bones or toys now, he wanted to be with his master, but Master was busy in Junior Master Christopher’s room, installing some new shelf. Junior Master Christopher was coming to stay for the weekend, which was both good and bad. Buck loved that kiddo with all his doggy heart, the kid never let the world get him down. Junior Master Christopher would play with him and they would use balls and frisbees to play fetch. There were downsides to when Junior Master Christopher traveled up from his grandparents to stay with them. Master himself was far fussier, he wouldn’t let Buck roam around the house in the nude like he usually was, he had to wear one of his firemen themed jockstraps or a thong. He also couldn’t pleasure his master sexually out in the open like usual, he had to wait until Junior Master Christopher was in bed before he could get his fix of Master Eddie’s cock. Part of Buck understood this, Junior Master Christopher was still just a boy. But the clothing part Buck just couldn’t wrap his head around, Master let him remain naked whenever they went for a walk around the neighborhood or went somewhere. 

In a few months, Junior Master Christopher was coming to live here with them permanently. Buck hadn’t been too happy when he first heard this, he would go mad having to keep covered up every day and getting so limited amount of time with his master’s cock. But Master Eddie said things would be different then, Junior Master Christopher would be fourteen years old, which was old enough to understand the true nature of Man-Dogs such as Buck and Buck would be allowed to act more normal, although the sex between Buck and Master would still be limited to when Junior Master Christopher wasn’t around. Once Buck heard all that he was mostly thrilled. He would have the best of both worlds.

Buck eyed Fluffy, Master’s Eddies black cat who he had rescued a few years back from a tree. Fluffy was in the window and Buck instantly knew deep down that the cat needed to be chased. The cat didn’t seem to be as fond of Buck’s ideal, but it allowed Buck to chase it for a good forty minutes throughout the whole house. Finally, when it was tired of Buck it turned around and clawed him on the left cheek. It stung at first but quickly went away. It was a light enough scratch not to leave any marks, mainly just a warning swipe.

With a full bladder and a cat no longer willing to play nice, he went to Junior Master Christopher’s room and let out the bark he made when he needed to go potty. His master told him to go out back, so Buck did, using the Man-Doggy door in the kitchen he headed for the great big tree near the fence line. He raised his back leg and watered the tree with his urine. He would have rather his master had taken him for a walk around the neighborhood. Buck loved it when his master attached the leash to his collar and took him for walks. There was a fire-hydrant on Eleventh Street that was his favorite spot to pee. 

With an empty bladder, Buck returned to the living room. He pulled his stuffed Smokey the Bear out from his treasure pile and threw it up on the couch. He then joined it, curling up and relaxing until his master was finished with his projects.

“So, I was thinking,” Master Eddie said entering the living room sometime later. He sat down on the couch and Buck instantly scooted over, laying his head down on his master’s bare lap. Petting Buck’s head, Master Eddie continued, “Tuesday is your birthday, and Thursday is the one-year mark of you coming to live with me. Instead of getting you another toy, how about, we get you a playmate?”

Buck’s head instantly shot up. Another Playmate? As in another Man-Dog. Buck didn’t want that at all. Master Eddie belonged to him as much as he belonged to Master Eddie. He wanted his master all to himself, sharing did not sound like a good option. So, to let him his master know his feelings, he growled and shook his head violently back and forth.

“Alright, alright boy, bad ideal. I was just thinking you might want a stud dog around who could make you his bitch and play with you when I’m at work.”

Buck looked up at his master with a raised eyebrow. Was his master talking about another Man-Dog, or a real dog?

As if reading Buck’s confusion, his master went on, “I’m talking about a real furry canine, I wouldn’t bring another Man-Dog into this house, you are a handful enough.”

Buck knocked his head and started to think. He was adamant against sharing with another Man-Dog, but a real dog was a different story. He could actually see himself playing with a real canine, and it probably wouldn’t take away the attention that Buck needed. Of course the dog would have to realize it was second fiddle, Buck called the shots around here. And another upside was that it could lead to more sex. Having a real dog mount his tail-hole would be really hot, being pumped full of doggy sperm would be even hotter. It would make satisfying his sexual needs much easier when his master wasn’t around. 

Buck let out a series of barks forgetting that his master couldn’t understand what he was actually saying.

“Alright boy, how about this, after my shift Tuesday we’ll go to the pound and you can pick out a non-neutered dog you like. We’ll give it a two-week trial run and if it turns out you don’t like it we’ll find him a different home. Sound good?”

Buck shook his head up and down in approval. That did sound good. He then bent upwards and started licking his master’s face. Master Eddie grabbed him by the sides of the head rubbed his cheeks before pushing him back.

“Alright boy, you ready for your nightly boning?” Master Eddie asked. Buck’s eyes widened cartoonishly big. With energy burst through him and he jumped down from the couch and assumed his ‘bitch’ position in the middle of the crocheted living room rug. He let out a bark and wagged his hips signaling Master that he was past ready, and his master needed to hurry up. 

Buck could hear the sounds of his master getting onto his knees behind him. He then felt the absence of his tail-plug which caused his tail-hole to gape at its sudden emptiness. Buck knew how to remove his plugs himself, he was capable of doing it with his right front paw, but he liked it much better when Master Eddie did it for him.

Suddenly, Master’s naked chest was pressed against Buck’s bareback as Master got on his hands and knees over Buck in true doggy-style position. Buck technically could move his body into many different positions that real dogs couldn’t in order to have anal sex. And when his ass was stuffed full with cock, his body was even more flexible. Of all the positions he’d been fucked in, this was his very favorite, because this felt by far the most natural.

The head of Master Eddie’s erection pressed into the opening of Buck’s waiting hole. 

“Ready boy?” Master Eddie asked. Buck shook his head vigorously up and down. He then got what he wanted, his master shoved his cock deep inside him. The plug already had his anal hole stretched, but Master’s cock was a tad bit thicker than the plug, which made his anal walls stretch out further in the nicest way. 

Master Eddie wasted no time, he began to thrust with his hips, humping Buck’s ass. Master hadn’t applied any lube to himself, though Buck’s hole was still wet from the plugged-up semen from his morning boning. And he liked friction, he actually preferred it when Master didn’t use lube.

The thrusts of his master’s cock were quick and hard in a stabbing sort-of-way. It felt like Master was pounding all his anger and issues out on Buck’s ass, which made Buck feel pride, because not only was he getting fucked, but he was also helping his master feel better. Buck did like it when his master took his time during boning, when he touched Buck in a tender way while slowly and carefully fucking Buck’s ass in a loving way. But this here, the erratic, raw, hard pounding he was getting scratched the itch inside him far better, made him feel more like himself, more like the Man-Dog he knew he was. 

Master Eddie’s weight pushed down further onto Buck, there was no space to be found between Master Eddie’s sculpted chest and Buck’s smooth back. Lips then found their way to Buck’s neck, sucking at the skin before teeth became involved and bit in. Buck yelped lightly, he didn’t mind being bit by Master, it was just that he was usually the one doing the biting. Still, he would wear the bite mark from his master happily.

A hand wrapped around Buck’s own erection and began jerking, out of synch with the humping of his ass. It still felt great though, not as great as the ass fucking, Buck’s cock just couldn’t give him the same pleasure as his ass did now. And to he also didn’t even need to actually touch his cock to orgasm, he could do it simply with a cock in his ass.

Buck started panting with his tongue hanging out, not even realizing it. He knew his master was close to completion, he could just feel it in his bones. There was also a tightness building in his own balls. His master’s lips switched to the other side of his neck and then the teeth became active again, only this time they bit down much harder, nearly drawing blood as Master Eddie’s hips came to a halt, his cock buried balls deep. Precious semen shot out of the dick and into his anal hole. That pushed Buck over the edge himself, emptying his seed into his master’s hand. 

Master Eddie’s cock shot out three more deposits of cum into Buck’s ass before he began pulling out. His hand disappeared from Buck’s cock and then his body weight. Buck’s ears picked up the sound of crying, which didn’t make any sense, so he turned around. His master was sitting spread leg with his back up against the couch. There were tears flowing from Master Eddie’s eyes, and they didn’t appear to be happy tears. Buck had never seen his master cry before, he didn’t understand.

Buck moved up to his master and rubbed his head up and his master’s, trying to show comfort. Buck wasn’t sure what to do, he didn’t like seeing Master so sad like this. 

“It’s okay bud, I’m fine,” Master Eddie said, wiping away his tears with his left hand. He then stood up and licked Buck’s own cum off his right hand as he head for the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Buck went ahead and got into bed, curling himself up under the blankets. When Master Eddie entered, he climbed in and wrapped his arm around Buck, holding him tight. Buck loved getting to sleep with his master, of course when he been in training at first Master had forbidden it, but after two months Buck had worn him down and now he slept with Master regularly (unless Master had a guy or girl friend over).

Buck went instantly asleep, feeling safe and secure in his master’s loving and dominant hold.


End file.
